Kiss Me
by Olywood
Summary: A dare is a dare, so what happens when Mei can't fulfill her dare?


Usual disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.  
**One shot.

Reviews; _s'il vous plaît_?

Kiss Me.

"Kiss Hoshigaki Kisame" Akane slurred.  
"Kiss Mei?**" **Toyoko arched an eyebrow at the kunoichi.  
Mei quickly intervened into their semi-drunk (giggly/tipsy phase) of the two kunoichi's conversation; "Wait _what_?"  
"You heard me Mei-chan-" her voice trailed over slowly but quietly. Akane picked up her small cup of sake up to her lips and allowed the alcohol to slowly trickle into her mouth. Mei gently shook Akane until she dropped her cup of sake; who had still yet to give her a response. She smiled sinisterly back at Mei, "_You heard me_. Kiss Kisame"

Mei shook her head in disbelief; her auburn hair gently swished with every shake of the head. Toyoko elbowed Akane harshly; Akane narrowed her black eyes into an _angry fashion_ at the kunoichi.  
"Akane-chan, I'm sure that I caught Hoshigaki-san peeking at me last time I went to the hot springs"  
"Wait, so he's some kind of pervert?"  
Mei punched Akane after she accused her best friend of being a pervert.

After knocking down the kunoichi, Mei straightened herself out and promptly left the Kirigakure back to the Terumi clan compound. Akane was so drunk that Mei doubted she would even be able to remember who punched her the next morning. Mei awoke the next morning unusually early with a throbbing headache. The shroud of mist was light which allowed Mei to easily exit her clan compound before heading off to a training area.

She continued to replay the events of which she could remember from the previous night.  
_Kiss Kisame_?  
Akane had challenged her and Mei was certainly not going to lose the bet.  
Mei made her way quickly towards the Kirigakure training grounds; as expected from a Hidden Village that specialised in water jutsus there was also a vast lake that spanned nearly a mile in the largest of the three training areas. To get to the training area she had to traverse through a small but dense forest before reaching the clearing by the lakeside.

Mei stopped for a moment after hearing the faintest sound of water splashing. She concealed herself behind one of the trees in this small forest. The kunoichi hesitantly peered around the trunk of the tree and was able to vaguely make out a tall but well built shinobi figure. The closer Mei looked at this masculine figure; she could see the little physical details that she recognised.

_Oh God; it's Kisame.  
__And he's shirtless after having a morning swim in the lake.  
__Wait; does that mean I'm a pervert for spying on him?_

Mei shook her head dismissing the possibility of being classed as some kind of pervert and she added _towards Kisame_. He reached for the clean towel he'd laid across the ground before he sensed Mei's chakra slowly moving away from his position. He smiled slightly; "Mei, come back _I know you're there_"  
She stopped immediately and slowly twisted her head back around to Kisame. Kisame pulled a grey shirt over his damp body and edged his way closer towards Mei. Mei slowly turned around; her face an obvious flush of embarrassment after seeing Kisame. She looked up at him; "_Um_, hi Kisame-kun" still continuing to blush furiously. Kisame laughed and ruffled the kunoichi's hair; "Hello Mei-chan"

Mei averted her eyes from looking into his; she looked far too guilty about what she had just unintentionally seen. He bent down slightly so that both their faces were level; Mei continued to look away. "What were you doing?" Kisame smiled at her.  
"I was, _er_… wanting to know if you'd kiss me. For a bet of course!" Kisame furrowed his brows after hearing Mei's reason for why she had been spying on him.

"Kiss you?" he stood back up with a confused look directed at Mei. Mei arched an eyebrow and placed her hands onto her hips as she gazed up at the shinobi that easily towered over her; "What, _you don't think I'm attractive_?"  
"I'm not really into the whole non-grey shark skin thing" Mei's jaw dropped.  
He continued walking back towards the village, "Well, bye Mei-chan"

She remained perfectly still after Kisame departure until a delicate breeze stirred her out from her daydream. She hurried after Kisame; _determined to get that kiss that she suddenly desired more than anything_.  
She decided her best chance to get the kiss would be to follow him around the village; it would also help her train. As she made her way back to the centre of Kirigakure; she weaved her way around between the mixture of civilians and shinobi. She spotted the towering shinobi making his way towards the Harbour towards the north-west of the village. She masked her chakra and focused herself onto the hunt.

She shivered gently as a wind blew across her exposed skin; she pulled her arms across her chest in an attempt to keep herself warm. She followed the tracks along the path that led to the lands end of Kirigakure and the sound of waves _thrashing_ against the rocks became louder. She looked around the assortment of large rocks where Mei and Kisame had often spent many hours sitting on together after missions. She sensed him behind her.

He put his hand onto her right shoulder and walked around her.  
"You don't give up do you?" he smiled at her; somewhat flattered that Mei had followed him all the way to the Harbour. Mei was about to speak before Kisame placed his index finger over her lips; Mei blushed slightly.  
He removed his finger and kissed her gently on the lips.  
"Why did you do that" she was still a little dazed after what had just happened.  
Kisame shrugged; "Maybe I felt like being the tease for once"

**FIN.**


End file.
